Blending Lines
by Tiberius Kane Moriarty
Summary: The greatest Light family ever known, Millenia ago, the Potters destroyed the greatest dark family in magical history. The Potter's forgot their history, and their forsaken heir would reclaim his true lineage and embrace the darker side of magic.
1. Prologue

I have never done a HP story but if people like it I'll continue it. I'll probably change the title if I can think of something better too.

If you read the notice this is the chapter I originally posted. This might take a while to post a chapter to but I'll do it if you want this one

I do not own anything in this story

Prologue

The children of destiny... both tainted by love; one forsaken by the light and raised in darkness, dead to the world. The other a paragon to light and order, corrupted by fame and fortune, supposed savior to the world.

The Potter family was an ancient clan of wizards with a penchant for good, mischief, and a code of honor. Despite the family's light affiliation, those who were still alive during the time of the last Potter siblings, say they were quite cursed. For you see every Generation of Potter born with siblings, would be would be adversaries to each other until one would submit to the other. Coming from a family that has a serious case of pride, it lead to the death of one or both siblings, or exile.

The curse goes back to the time where the Potter Family wasn't even the Potter family, though the curse forgotten after having only one child born in the past 7 generations. Blame a couple dark lords for that one.

Harold, along with his sister, Jezebel, were the first siblings born to the Potter Family in seven Generations. In fact, one could say that they were even still alive simply because of sheer chance.

Harold Moriarty was born into the Potter family on October 31 at midnight. He was the heir to the Potter family and was destined for greatness. However, nine months later his sister was born on Jully 31 at Midnight as well. This usually would have been a joyous occassion for the family, but a prophecy was foretold by the seer Sybil Trelawney.

IT foretold of a child that would challenge the greatest Dark Lord the world had ever seen. The child, if she won, wluld purge the world of the greatest evil in magical history. Yet a second prophecy was spoken as well. There was a clear link in the prophecies, yet none could truly interpret the connection. A Lord of Darkness was mentioned in the second prophecy, but as it wasn't clear exactly who it was, most believed iit was the dark lord known to all.

The Lord of Darkness was said to be a man driven by desire. He was said to have been born on a sacred day yet it would be the darkest night. His life would be corrupted by love and it would give birth to darkness not seen since the fall of the forgotten Lord of Magic. He, however, would have one weakness. A weakness that was his only light and a weakness that would decide his and the fate of the same child mentioned prophesied to kill the dark lord.

The dark lord spoken, was assumed to be a man name Lord Voldemort as he was the most powerful dark lord in existence and none could foresee anyone else as evil as him being born. For that he was also assumed to be the Lord of Darkness. That was the magical world's first and last chance to end the prophecy before it would come to pass.

The misinterpretation had an effect from within the Potter Family itself. When James and Lily Potter, the parents of Jezebel and Harold, found aboout the prohecies, they took different stances on how to handle them. At the suggestion of the Light Lord, James wanted to favor Jezebel to insure that she would be loyal to the light and discriminate to all that's dark. Lily, however, just wanted to raise both children equally and prepare them both against the dark lord. This was not the first time a prophecy was made revolving the Potters. In fact they were warned of this coming event over a millenia ago even before the family took the Potter name. Maybe if their Pride, Fear, and Arrogance hadn't clouded the families mind, they would have recognized the dangers presented to them

For you see, the Potters had a long and dark history. Stemming back to their curse and a time before Merlin and Morgana. A history they tried to destroy and forget. A history that refuse to be forsaken and craves its past glory...


	2. Paving the Future

Okay 1st chapter is up, I'm not using a beta reader so if their are mistakes, so be it. I actually had this finished a few days ago. Nice job if I do say so my self. Not really sure of a title, so I'm just throwing something down

I don't own anything in this story

Chapter 1: Paving the future

August 6, 1980

In the Headmaster's office of Hogwarts, Headmaster Dumbledore was meeting to of his favorite students. Shamefully, it wasn't on better circumstances.

"Ah James, Lily, I'm glad the two of you could make it in these dark times" Dumbledore said in a friendly voice. A black haired man with glasses and a redheaded woman with stunning green eyes each held one child in their arms.

"How are you Albus? I hear Voldemort is getting quieter in the past few weeks. I'm guessing this has something to with him" James said

"It has everything to do with him" Dumbledore said, yet he wouldn't elaborate further

"What aren't you telling us and why did you make us bring the children" Lily had never liked the old man. He had an annoying habit of withholding important information for his own reason. James, of course trusted him without question"

"I'm afraid I have some grave news for you my friends. A week ago a prophecy was made regarding the downfall of Lord Voldemort..." Dumbledore again trailed off. Lily was getting agitated. Her 1-year old son Harold was sleeping in her arm. Her week old daughter Jezebel was sleeping in her father's arm. When she thought about them, she became suspicious and a theory started to form as to why he called them here with their children

"What aren't you telling us, Dumbledore" Lily voice got tense as she said this

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark her as his equal, but she will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."

"You think Jezebel is the child of the prophecy" Lily said with small tears in her eyes"

"She is the only magical child born as the Seventh month dies. You told your self how odd it was she was born exactly Nine months after Harold. 11: 59 PM on July 31."

If Lily weren't in her grief, she would have noticed that Dumbledore was holding something back. For you see, Dumbledore had one bluff, when he told the truth and the whole truth, his eyes lost their warmth.

AS he comforted his wife, James looked at his mentor and friend, "Dumbledore, what do you suggest we do. If Jezebel is going to stop Voldemort than how can we help"

"The only thing I can suggest is to show her all the love and the happiness in the world, while not letting her see any of the bad. That way she'll stay innocent and we won't have to rush her in her responsibilities too soon."

"What about Harold, you said you wanted us to bring both children, not just Jezebel:

"I don't know how to say this without sounding harsh. I think that you should leave Harold in a orphanage."

"WHAT!" Lily was outraged at the very idea. This manipulative old fool actually expected them to abandon her Harold, her darling prince, in some muggle orphanage. She hated muggles. After the way her parents and her sister treated her, she was not going to let her child be raised by some uncaring muggle

"I agree" James said

"James!" Lily said shocked, "Why"

"I'm sorry Lily but Harold is bound to be jealous of his sister, if she truly is the chosen one. Plus, every time siblings are born into the Potter Family, one is jealous of the other. Then the jealous sibling turns evil and tries to destroy the family. My Great Grandaunt tried to kill my Great grand father, just because she thought she deserved to be heir. She went so dark... so evil that the family had to seal her magic because my Great Grandfather refused to kill his sister. If we do this then Harold won't know that he had a sister. We can say that it was a war, we couldn't take care of him, and that we had to leave him. Then when he comes to Hogwarts, we can say we thought he was dead. I don't want to our children to fall to the darkness. Lily this is the right course."

Lily could understand where James was coming from. Her sister was jealous of her because she had magic. Yet, if she abandoned Harold then she was know better than her parents who favored Petunia over her. James continued, "Think about it Lily, If we keep Harold, he is a threat to our daughter, our name, our status, and everything we worked for"

That last part lit a fire in Lily "What the hell does our name and status have to do with this. Everything we worked for was for a better future for our children, and now you're talking about abandoning one just because of supposed jealousy. If we favor neither of them they'll both grow to love each other. They could both stop Voldemort." Lily said not knowing what to expect from James anymore

"I'm sorry Lily, but I have to agree. I've had siblings myself. I know of the evils that can spawn from envy. This is the best course of action" Dumbledore said

Lily starred at the two in disgust, "I've also had a sister and I know how bad it can get, I also know how much worse it can be when one child is favored over the other. If we do this to Harold, then he's guaranteed to be dark. You two can go to hell, I'll die before I let the two of you do this to my son."

With that, Lily grabbed Jezebel from James and along with Harold stormed out of the room.

"I'm sorry about that Albus" James said to his old friend and he went after his wife.

**2 Years Later, October 31, 1982 9:42 P.M**

"Alright you two, time for bed"

"But mommy, Harry is still hiding." A 2-year-old Jezebel said. Despite her age, she had straight shoulder length Black hair with a reddish tint. She had her mother Shining Emerald eyes and she looked like a child version of Lily"

"Really, where did he run off too." Lily said as she crouched to her daughters height

"He said that he would hide close to me, but I can't find him."

"Hm, curious. We're did your big brother go?" She put a hand to her chin in a thoughtful pose

"I looked all around the house and he wasn't anywhere"

"He disappeared like magic, huh." Lily said with a smile

The little girl nodded her head

"Well maybe he's here" Lily quickly grabbed the air behind Jezebel's head. When she pulled her hand back, a cloak appeared in her hand, and a Dark haired, emerald eyed boy with unruly black hair appear

"Hi little angel" The boy raised his hand in a wave with a smile on his face

"You were behind me the whole time" Jezebel said with shock

"I told you I was close, you're face was so funny" He said with laughter

"ooh, one of these days, I'll find you big brother" She said looking cute with her pout

"Maybe you will"

"Hey mom can you teach me how you find Harry"

"That's something you can't teach, but one day you'll learn it. I promise" Lily said hugging her daughter. " Now come on you tow, its time for bed"

"why? dad's not here, let's have some more fun" Harold said. Lily had a smile on her face, but her eyes said it all. She was sad. Ever since their... discussion with that old coot, James and Lily had a hateful relationship to say the least. They never spoke to each other unless they were arguing and they even slept in separate rooms. After that night at Hogwarts, James acted as if he hated his son. He clearly favored their daughter more than Harold, his own heir. He even tried to take Harold's status as heir, but couldn't as the magic needed the consent of both parents.

It disgusted Lily about James actions of late. She would just leave with Harold but she did not want her daughter to grow up to be spoilt and arrogant. She'd take them both but she knew that that bastard, Dumbledore, would track them down.

"I'm sorry honey, but remember what tomorrow is." It gave Lily a smile when she saw the happiness in his realization. "You don't want to spend your birthday sleeping all day do you"

"Alright let's go to bed Angel" Naruto held his mother's hand as Jezebel was carried by their mother. They were off to bed as tomorrow would be a busy day.

Same day 11:37 P.M.

Lily was sitting on the couch waiting for her husband to come home. She had put the kids in bed and she a little worried about him. This was the third time this week where he came home late. The first time he smelled like blood, and the second he was drunk. She had know idea what was going on in the order as Dumbledore had decided it was necessary for her to know as little as possible. Today he should have been home hours ago. He said that him and serious were just stopping at Gringotts for something important so he should have been home earlier.

She heard the door opening, and she saw James standing in the door way. At first she was going to just go up stairs now that she knew he was alive, but something caught her attention. A faint aroma. Around James lingered a smell of alcohol, and something else. Lily sniffed the air. A smell of perfume lingered in the air.

James started to speak in a slightly drunken voice, "Lily... love (hic)u wo' lieve what Peter (he stumbled a little did..." Thing is, James sucked at acting drunk, because once he started he couldn't stop until him and Sirius were both knocked out. Since Sirius or Remus wasn't with him, she immediately knew what he was dong behind her back.

"_**Veritas" **_Lily yelled the neon green spell at James. It was a spell personally crafted by Lily. IT was a spell version of the truth potion, except unlike the truth potion, which could be countered in many ways, the veritas spell made the target speak the truth as they saw with their own eyes. It also overided emotions and made the target speak in third person. Lily personally though the spell was border-line mind control, and the ministry would definitely ban it from practice, but it came in handy with times like these.

"Where were you tonight!" Lily yelled forcefully

"James was at the pub with Sirius and Peter"

"Where was Remus? She questioned

"James doesn't know. James hasn't seen him for a week" James Replied without much emotion

Lily at this point didn't give a crap about Remus, "Did you meet someone tonight"

"James met Gwenog Jones, at the Pub. They had gotten into an argument about quidditch, witch led to a small magical brawl, which turned into a drinking contest."

Lily's eyes and her voice turned frigid, "Did You have sex with her"

"Yes Ja-""_**Bombarda"**_ James couldn't even get to finish. Lily blasted him straight out of the house with that spell.

Lily would be the first to admit that James and her didn't love each other anymore, but they were still married. Plus, If she wasn't getting none then neither was he. Lily magically locked the door and left James out there. He could die for all she cared. Despite herself, she cried about how her marriage came about. She blamed one person, Dumbledore.

Lily believed in omens, however. Other than her spending time with her kids, the week had nothing but bad luck attached to it. As it was Friday, something major might happen. So she went to her room.

**11:57 P.M**

Lily was now in her children's room as they were fast asleep. She had just finished, putting on them a magical charm. It was suppose to protect them from all spells that target the soul. She never was able to test it, but she was never wrong when it came to magic, so she was sure it would work. On her daughter, was a white tear with and Angelic wing on it. The pendant's changed to reflect their wearers magic and mindset. Her son had a black tear and a gray Angelic wing. While she was slightly disappointed in that, she was sure it was because Harold hated his father and that gave her such happiness. She looked at the clock in the room. Midnight. It was officially Harold's birthday. She kissed the cheeks of both her children and wished them sweet dreams.

She back down stairs to make sure James wasn't still outside. As she moved down stairs, she got a foreboding feeling in her mind. She immediately went to a window to check outside. The lights on the streets were all dimming at the same time, but before they all went out, she saw a dark figure approaching the house. Her worst fear had been realized.

She immediately rushed back up stairs and went to grab her children. As she ran upstairs, she heard the door explode of its hinges. She didn't even bother looking back knowing who it was.

She barged into the children's ward and magically locked the door.

With authority in her voice she yelled, 'Harold potter get up this instant" Immediately Harold woke up thinking he was in trouble. Lily grabbed their daughter in her arms. "Harold grab on to me tightly" Harold got out the be bed and went for his mother. Before he could get there, the door burst open and a dark figure approached.

The figure pointed his wand at the boy and he flew to a wall. Lily saw this and her anger peeked. She raised her wand and yelled "_**Avada Kedavra**_" The figure used the door as a shield to block the spell, and pointed again. Lily was knocked back and dropped her wand.

The figure spoke in a low tone, "Did you really think you could kill me" HE walked to Lily and pointed the wand again. Harold saw this and not knowing exactly what was going on, rushed over to protect his mother. The figure hesitated and lowered his wand. Apparently, he didn't want to kill a child.

"Out of the way boy! This doesn't concern you." The figure strengthened his resolve and raised his wand again.

"Please don't kill Harold. He's just a child"

The figure was silent until, "I'll let you and the boy go if you just give me the girl" Lily stood up making sure to rest Jezebel on the floor near her brother. She looked frightened and confused. "I won't let you have her!" "_**Avada Kedavra"**_ A jet of green light arced from the figure and hit Lily. She was dead before she hit the floor.

"Mommy" Both children scream. Before the two could react, the figure struck again. Another green light arced from him and went for Jezebel. AS it contacted her body, the pendant glowed a silver color and the green arc twisted, turned, and struck the figure. The figure was blasted across the room and landed with a sickening thud on the wall.

Harold immediately went to check on his sister, "Angel are you still alive"

"Yeah, Harry. What's going on?. What was the light? Who is that person? Why won't mommy get up?" The child spoke fast and it was clear she was confused. While harold couldn't answer all those questions, he was sure of one thing. His mother was dead. At that realization, a surge of hatred coursed through his body. "Jezebel stay hear near mommy, I'm sure she'll wake up"

"Okay" She may have said that, but Jezebel looked unsure. Harold walked to the unconscious man. As he walked toward the body, he found his mother's wand and picked it up. He continued his walk and stopped directly in front of the man. His wand was on the floor in front of him. With his other hand, Harold picked up the wand. He pointed them both at the wizard.

The man was beginning to awake. He looked a little disgruntled and unsure. The collision must have raddled his brain a little. The moment he looked up at the 3 yrs old in front of him. His eyes widened as he saw the wands. He never had the chance to speak as Harold took his vengeance.

His eyes glowed an acid green as he spoke the words that killed his mother, "_**AVADA KEDAVRA!"**_


End file.
